


Hold My Hand

by Miss_Chiara



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Chiara/pseuds/Miss_Chiara





	Hold My Hand

_Czasami uściśnięcie drugiej dłoni jest początkiem podróży…_

 

**Prolog**

**Los Angeles, marzec 2011**

Zbierało się na pierwszą wiosenną burzę. Ptaki nerwowo trzepotały skrzydłami w poszukiwaniu schronienia, niesione zwiększającym się pędem wiatru, zaś liczni o tej wczesnej popołudniowej porze przechodnie raz za razem nerwowo spoglądali w niebo, szukając oznak zbliżającej się nawałnicy. Kierowcy taksówek z pasją uderzali w klaksony, dodając kolejne rytmy do stałej wielkomiejskiej kalifornijskiej melodii. Hannah uśmiechnęła się leciutko, obejmując wzrokiem pokój, który przez najbliższe dwie doby miał imitować jej dom; nierozpakowane walizki stały oparte o ścianę, zaś poszczególne artykuły pierwszej potrzeby wypełniały powierzchnię olbrzymiego łóżka, czekając, aż właścicielka wreszcie zrobi z nimi porządek.  
Czy to możliwe, by nadal była tamtą dziewczynką, która ponad wszystko pragnęła, by pewien chłopiec o czekoladowej skórze ją zauważył? Oczywiście, że nie. Chyba w końcu dorosła i pogodziła się z myślą, iż mimo wszystko świat nie kręcił się wokół niej, lecz przepływał gdzieś obok; tajemniczy i obojętny, głuchy na przepełnione niezadowoleniem tupanie nogą. Minęło tak wiele czasu…  
Stojące na toaletce, przewiązane fioletową wstążeczką pudełko nadal pachniało lawendą. Sto dwadzieścia listów, Michael prawdopodobnie nie przeczytał żadnego z nich. Tkwiły gdzieś, upchnięte w najciemniejszych zakamarkach, całkiem zapomniane. Niemal niepotrzebne, skoro z czasem nauczyli się wypowiadać wszystko, co ważne. Późniejsza nagonka prasy, zamiast zniszczyć, nieświadomie przyczyniła się do ich umocnienia. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dwudziestu sześciu lat przypisano jej co najmniej tuzin określeń, z których najmniej nieprzyjemne okazało się to najnowsze. _Lady Hannah_. Wariacki świat…  
\- Pani Butler? – boy hotelowy zamarł onieśmielony z ręką na klamce. Prawdopodobnie stał tam jakiś czas, nie mając odwagi przerwać tych wspominek. – Samochód już czeka – poinformował.  
Hannah skinęła głową, obdarzając młodego chłopaka ciepłym uśmiechem. W jakiś sposób przypominał jej Jima. I Colina. Szczególnie Colina. Ta, zdawałoby się mało istotna sytuacja, obudziła w jej sercu całą lawinę wspomnień. Chociaż wieki już tego nie robiła, zapragnęła napisać kolejny list na błękitnej papeterii, zaczynając po prostu od dwóch najoczywistszych i zarazem najpiękniejszych słów…

 

**1\. Dear Michael**

_You’ll propably never get this letter._

 

**Los Angeles, sierpień 1985**

Krople ciepłego letniego deszczu zapamiętale biły o blaszany parapet, stanowiąc kojący podkład dźwiękowy do snów. Musiało być jeszcze wcześnie, bardzo, bardzo wcześnie.  
\- Wstawaj, wariatko… - melodyjne zawodzenie dotarło do świadomości Hannah dopiero za piątym podejściem. Pachnący zbożową kawą oddech Helen owionął jej twarz, drażniąc na wpół przebudzone kubki smakowe. Kofeina, dramatycznie potrzebowała kofeiny. Szczególnie po zaledwie czterech godzinach snu.  
\- Pięć minut? – zapytała pro forma jak targujące się dziecko. _Rzeczywistość: 0, dobre samopoczucie: 1._  
\- To caluteńka wieczność! A ty aż tyle czasu nie masz – zauważyła niezwykle rozsądnie budząca. – Przejrzałam twój terminarz, o dziewiątej masz sesję z niejakim Richardsem. Czy to nie aby ten fotograf z „Elle”? – położyła palec na brodzie, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. – Mogłabyś mnie wkręcić – stwierdziła po chwili. – Wiesz, w imię siostrzanej miłości.  
\- W imię siostrzanej miłości możesz zarobić co najwyżej lawinę łaskotek – wymamrotała Hannah, przecierając oczy. – Zła kobieto – przeciągnęła się.  
Niespełna piętnastoletnia Helen, oczko w głowie ich przedwcześnie owdowiałego ojca, już od urodzenia mogła się poszczycić przywilejami, o jakich jej starsza siostra nie śmiała nawet marzyć. Różniły się niczym dzień od nocy, zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i usposobienia, dlatego też Hannah zwykła uznawać się za jedynaczkę. Ratowanie małolaty z wszelakich opresji powoli zaczynało ją męczyć, więc po „weekendowej wizycie”, która ostatecznie przerodziła się w trzytygodniowy nalot, z całą stanowczością spakowała rzeczy Helen i wykupiła jej bilet na najbliższy autobus, uprzednio informując ojca o powrocie córy marnotrawnej. Pomijając aspekty należne odpowiedzialnemu starszeństwu, nie była niczyim rodzicem i próbowała jakoś wieść to swoje samodzielne życie. Najlepiej w ciszy i względnym spokoju.  
\- Tylko nie mów, że jestem za młoda na bycie obiektem westchnień fotografów – wtrąciło całkowite przeciwieństwo Hannah.  
\- Na przyszłość nie grzeb mi w rzeczach, okej? – odparła tylko siostra, kierując kroki do kuchni. Z pewnych przyczyn roztrząsanie potencjalnych ścieżek kariery nie mieściło się w porannym grafiku. Wątpiła, by była w stanie podołać jakiemukolwiek zadaniu bez dobroczynnego wsparcia kofeiny.  
\- Kapuję. Z nas dwóch, to ja jestem brzydszą siostrą Kopciuszka – palnęła Mała, z uporem drepcząc za nią krok w krok.  
Hannah ograniczyła się wyłącznie do wywrócenia oczami.  
Reszta poranka potoczyła się według stałego planu. Prysznic, lekkie śniadanie, odebranie trzech telefonów oraz deliberacja nad wypełnioną po brzegi szafą, w której – nie wiedzieć, czemu – znalazła się połowa rzeczy Helen – ta, dotąd spoczywająca w przepastnych głębinach walizki. Odrzuciła zatem zbędne ubrania, na nowo wpakowała je do torby, następnie wręczyła siostrze. Autobus miał nadjechać za dwadzieścia minut, a wszystko stało na głowie.  
\- Będę tęsknić – wymruczała w jej włosy Mała. Chociaż wytrwale pozowała na dorosłą, ciągle było w niej sporo dzieciaka, który z punktu rozkochiwał ludzi w swoich niesamowicie błękitnych oczach oraz prostych włosach barwy pszenicy. Helen z powodzeniem mogła imitować porcelanową laleczkę.  
\- Żadnych wyskoków, dobrze? – powiedziała na odchodnym. – Dzwoń co jakiś czas – ucałowała nastolatkę w policzek, już wiedząc, jak bardzo będzie jej brakowało. – Tylko…  
\- Wieczorami, tak, pamiętam – niczym uczennica, powtórzyła ze znudzeniem dawno wyuczoną lekcję. – Postaram się nie zapomnieć.  
Krztuszący się kłębami dymu pojazd opuścił przystanek, następnie zniknął za załomem alei. Hannah, na której ustach ciągle błądził pożegnalny uśmiech, wsiadła do samochodu, biorąc kurs na dawną halę sportową, obecnie sprawiedliwie podzieloną między speców od wszelakiej maści kostiumów, fryzjerów i fotografów. To właśnie w tym swoistym „centrum handlowym” miejscowe teatry zaopatrywały się w szyte na miarę stroje, a dobrze zorientowane elegantki kupowały wyciągane spod lady składu Ashtona perfumy po obniżonych cenach. Ze względu na dogodną lokalizację, często odbywały się tam sesje zdjęciowe mniejszego kalibru, organizowane głównie na otaczających ów przybytek błoniach. Tam zmierzała, wjeżdżając na parking dokładnie za dziesięć dziewiąta. Deszcz ustał już zupełnie, zaś znad płyt chodnikowych unosił się lepki, nabrzmiały gorącem opar, spokojnie mogący ułożyć w się w przesiąknięty sarkazmem napis: „witamy w Kalifornii”. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, wizja uleciała równie szybko jak się pojawiła.  
Otoczone błyszczącymi cekinowymi wdziankami stanowisko kosmetyczki stanowiło jedyną przyjazną wysepkę pośrodku twórczego rozgardiaszu. Gdy przebrana w zwiewny hit lat pięćdziesiątych Hannah opadła na miękki obrotowy fotel, usytuowany naprzeciwko owalnego lustra, od razu zajęła się nią szeroko uśmiechnięta Linda, ze standardowo umazanymi od próbek podkładów przedramionami.  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj piąta – oznajmiła wesoło, pozbawiając głowę podopiecznej spinek. – Widzę też, że czeka nas horror – oceniła wprawnie, uwalniając kaskadę wijących się ciemnych fal. – Kocham twoją fryzurę, ale na potrzeby Richardsa muszą być proste, wybacz – posłała jej przepraszający uśmiech.  
\- Czyń swą powinność, mój kacie – zaśmiała się cicho. Jakby dla potwierdzenia jej słów, z głośników radioodbiornika popłynęły pierwsze takty „Thrillera” Michaela Jacksona.  
\- Ha, mówię ci, to znak! _„’Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one’s gonna save you from the beast around to strike!”_ – zaśpiewała udawanym basem Linda, sprawiając, że Hannah opanował niekontrolowany chichot. – Pokręć się jeszcze trochę, a na bank spalę ci włosy! – zagroziła, jednocześnie wymachując prostownicą w rytm melodii.  
\- Sama zaczęłaś! – odparła ofiara jej fryzjerskich zapędów. – Zamiast błaznować, lepiej opowiedz, jak minął staż w Nowym Jorku. Podobno mają tam bajeczne plenery.  
\- Bajecznie jednostajne – skorygowała kobieta, nawijając pasmo włosów podopiecznej na grubą szczotkę. – Tam nikt się nie spieszy, możesz mieć nawet kwadrans poślizgu, a menager tylko poprzesuwa grafik. Zero pretensji, zero bata nad głową. Nuda – podsumowała. – Tutejszy biznes kręci się o niebo lepiej. Ale mam już ten nieszczęsny papier i mogę pracować u Raya za pensję poniżej średniej krajowej. Nie słyszałeś tego! – powiedziała głośniej, przekrzykując zapowiadającego wiadomości spikera. Zza przepierzenia ich uszu dobiegło wiele mówiące prychnięcie. – Gotowa na bal, Kopciuszku? – zwróciła się do modelki.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że to cudo nie zamieni się z powrotem w dynię – odpowiedziała żartem Hannah.  
*  
Prawie już zapomniała, jak to jest, dostawać zawrotów głowy od błysków fleszy Guya Richardsa. Pozowanie temu niezwykle precyzyjnemu artyście zawsze stanowiło przygodę. Niczym Alicja, spadała w głąb króliczej nory, nie mając bladego pojęcia, co na nią czeka za najbliższym zakrętem. A czekało wiele.  
Nowa linia sukienek stylizowanych na lata pięćdziesiąte zrobiła istną furorę na przedpremierowym pokazie kolekcji, zgłoszono zatem zapotrzebowanie na profesjonalną prezentację dołączoną jako dodatek do miesięcznika „Elle”, który odpowiednio wcześniej zadbał o promocję debiutującej projektantki Sary Wilkes. Podczas gdy pozostałe modelki sportretowano w klasycznych sceneriach, ją otoczono towarzystwem kilku tuzinów motyli, co ostatecznie okazało się marketingowym strzałem w dziesiątkę.  
\- Chyba mam za dużo włosów – skomentowała swoje lustrzane odbicie Janet. Pomimo, iż ciągle była zgrzana po odbywającej się równolegle w salce na tyłach hali tanecznej próbie, jej prezencji nic nie dało się zarzucić.  
Hannah zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Bierz śmiało – podsunęła koleżance pudełeczko ze wsuwkami. – Głowa mi teraz odpocznie.  
\- Czym cię katowali? – zainteresowała się.  
\- Latami pięćdziesiątymi. Cztery godziny walczyli z moimi lokami. Prostowanie, spinki… - wyliczała. – Aż w końcu postawili na naturalność – mrugnęła okiem.  
\- I na motyle – dopowiedziała żartobliwie towarzyszka, zręcznie wyjmując z jej fryzury zabłąkanego sztucznego pazia królowej. – Nadałabyś się do mojego nowego teledysku – rzuciła po chwili.  
\- Odpadam, w tańcu ruszam się jak pokraka.  
\- Ale za to nadrabiasz ładną buźką – Janet mrugnęła porozumiewawczo okiem. – Mogłabyś udawać posąg w tle – zażartowała.  
Chociaż za czasów szkolnych – z racji różnicy wiekowej – nigdy nie były sobie przesadnie bliskie, Janet dobrze ją znała. Hannah należała do kręgu typowych „popularnych” dziewcząt, zagrzewających zawodników futbolu do walki i udzielających się w kółkach zainteresowań. Miała coś, czego wszystkim Jacksonom brakowało – miała czas. Czas niezbędny do zacieśniania więzi międzyludzkich, czas na rozrywkę i wreszcie czas na poszukiwanie życiowej drogi. Uroda i dziewczęcość otwierały jej drzwi do kariery fotomodelki, jednak Hannah traktowała to wyłącznie jako odskocznię, możliwość chwilowej przemiany w kogoś innego. Nic na dużą skalę.  
\- Doceniam tę uroczą propozycję, ale sława to nie dla mnie – na ustach Hannah pojawił się uśmiech. – Ostatecznie, „popularne dziewczyny” kończą jako przeciętne gospodynie domowe, a outsiderzy zdobywają szczyty marzeń.  
\- I, oczywiście, jakiekolwiek wypadnięcie poza schemat by cię zabolało? – kontynuowała w tym samym tonie najmłodsza z Jacksonów.  
\- Wolę nie sprawdzać – zakończyła zaczepnie, pakując pozostawione wcześniej rzeczy do podręcznej torebki. – Jeszcze by mi się spodobało.  
\- Twój tato nadal promuje młode talenty? – zapytała znienacka Janet.  
\- Kiedy tylko Helen mu na to pozwala, owszem.  
\- Hm, może się do niego zgłoszę, skoro szykuje mi się kolejny krążek. Tak po starej znajomości.  
\- Byłby zachwycony. Przecież wiesz, że woli cię bardziej ode mnie – zażartowała Hannah.  
To właśnie John Butler jako pierwszy zainteresował się utalentowaną młodziutką siostrą Michaela i zaproponował jej kontrakt. Liczący na spory zysk Joe Jackson dopiero wówczas zwrócił większą uwagę na córkę, która dotąd robiła za tło dla uzdolnionych braci. Stłamszona nadmiernymi oczekiwaniami, zrobiła wszystko, byle wydostać się z rodzinnego domu, co zaowocowało nieprzemyślanym małżeństwem, a następnie jego rozpadem, z całą precyzyjnie bolesną dokładnością. Nic zatem dziwnego, że Janet uciekała od rzeczywistości w muzykę. Naturalna reakcja obronna.  
\- Lekcje śpiewu nadal aktualne – przypomniała. – Wrzucę cię do chórku, od razu zaplusujesz u staruszka – wyszczerzyła radośnie uzębienie.  
*  
Ciemny przejściowy korytarzyk stanowił iście zabójczą pułapkę dla mniej ostrożnych przechodniów, szczególnie dla tych płci żeńskiej, poruszających się na wysokich obcasach. Tym razem padło na Hannah, której nieostrożność prawie doprowadziła do bolesnego upadku. Szczęśliwie, w ostatniej chwili zdołała podtrzymać się poręczy. Lampy, w całej swej ironii, zapaliły się dopiero teraz.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cała? – dopytywał się głos, niebezpiecznie podobny do głosu, który przed paroma godzinami straszył słuchaczy atakiem żywych trupów.  
\- Nic się nie stało, po prostu te buty to jakaś porażka – odpowiedziała szybko, pozbywając się problematycznych szpilek. Opamiętanie przyszło o kilka sekund za późno, razem z miękkim dotykiem męskiej dłoni, zacieśniającym się na przegubie jej ręki.  
\- Michael – powiedział po prostu.  
Nie odwdzięczyła się tym samym, lecz najzwyczajniej obróciła zdarzenie w żart, co nie należało do przesadnie trudnych zadań, zważywszy na fakt, iż piosenkarz pojawił się incognito. Być może nie doszłoby do tego rozpoznania, gdyby tylko Janet umiała trzymać język za zębami. I gdyby ona potrafiła bezkolizyjnie opuścić halę.  
\- Amerykańska super gwiazda – zmrużyła zabawnie oczy, celowo nie podnosząc głosu powyżej szeptu.  
\- Naprawdę? – na twarzy Michaela pojawiła się komiczna mina, z miejsca neutralizująca pracowicie nałożony kamuflaż. – Kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał?  
\- Nikt nie musiał – sprostowała wesoło Hannah. – Ostatnio wszędzie cię pełno. Nawet na kartonach mleka. Chociaż – z trudem stłumiła rozlewający się na twarzy uśmiech – Bez tych uroczych wąsów.  
\- Typowa propaganda – pokiwał dostojnie głową, sprawnie odklejając sztuczną brodę, a następnie pozbywając się fałszywego podbródka. – Wytwórnia miewa absurdalne pomysły.  
\- Otwierasz lodówkę, a tam Jackson – zażartowała dziewczyna. Jej duże brązowe oczy błyszczały. Od razu zwrócił na nie uwagę, może dlatego, że wyrażały czystą bezbrzeżną radość, nie niepokojone żadnym cieniem przeszłości.  
\- Dokładnie – Michael uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zwykle w towarzystwie mało znanych mu ludzi czuł się niezręcznie, niczym chodzący muzealny okaz, już za życia unieśmiertelniony w wosku; tymczasem ta dziewczyna zdawała się całkowicie zaprzeczać utartemu schematowi podobnych spotkań. Przynajmniej, gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, usiłując bohatersko ratować sytuację. Kiedy przeniósł wzrok na resztę jej ciała, dostrzegł, jak bardzo nadal była spięta i z nieznanej mu bliżej przyczyny, uznał to za dość rozczulające. A także niesamowicie zabawne. Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z niestosowności takiego zachowania, roześmiał się, zaś Hannah – zamiast stropić się jeszcze bardziej, wzorem większości dziewcząt na jej miejscu – zwyczajnie mu zawtórowała. Miała naprawdę przyjemny, szczery i niewymuszony śmiech. Taki, którego chciało się słuchać częściej.  
\- Palindrom – powiedziała po chwili. – Nie przedstawiłam się, ty zaś podobno lubisz zagadki – nie miała pojęcia, skąd się w niej wzięło tyle odwagi, wręcz brawury, by tak zakończyć ich krótką rozmowę. Nagłe pojawienie się Michaela – _tego_ Michaela – cofnęło ją w czasie o kilkanaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy, przestępując szkolne progi, ujrzała chłopca o czekoladowej skórze i nienaturalnie dojrzałym spojrzeniu. Wtedy czuła się dokładnie tak samo. Niewidoczna. A przecież wówczas także ją dostrzegł, nawet zamienili kilka słów. Oczywiste, że tego nie pamiętał, że nie pamiętał jej. Nadal miał jednak w sobie to coś, to ciepło, którego nie dało się przeoczyć. Ono po prostu było, wpisane w jego naturę.  
Uniósłszy w pożegnalnym geście dzierżącą uszkodzone obuwie dłoń, zniknęła, zanim postać Janet ukazała się na korytarzu.  
*  
W oddali, za wzgórzami, zachodziło słońce, staczając uparty bój z nadciągającym granatem nocy. Hannah podkuliła nogi, opierając na kolanach podkładkę z błękitną papeterią, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak naiwnie właśnie postępowała. Ale cóż to miało za znaczenie, skoro i tak nie zamierzała wysłać tego listu? Pragnęła tylko podzielić się z kimś swoimi przemyśleniami, które z wielu przyczyn miały pozostać niewypowiedziane. Pisanie w pustkę – pisanie zwykłego pamiętnika – tylko potęgowało uczucie osamotnienia, ale pisanie do przyjaciela? To całkowicie zmieniało postać rzeczy.  
Przytrzymując wargami skuwkę pióra, zaczęła zapełniać pustą przestrzeń eleganckim drobnym pismem.


End file.
